


I'll Be Yours, And You'll Be Mine

by cafephan



Series: Dan and Phil: The Interactive Introverts (spoiler free ii tour fics) [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Dan posts a photoset including a couple of shameless 'look how hot my boyfriend is' shots. Phil reacts to it.





	I'll Be Yours, And You'll Be Mine

\--

It’s amazing how little they even have to say by this point.

From the second he hits post, the feedback comes flooding in, the indirect tweets and the not-so-indirect comments.

“Of all the pictures, you chose those ones,” Phil rolls his eyes as he scrolls through Dan’s latest photoset, settling on the first one of himself and turning his phone around to show him.

Dan shrugs. “You looked good, the world had to know.”

“You took at least a hundred pictures of me that day and yet these are the ones you chose. These ones.” Phil wiggles his phone from side to side to prove his point.

Dan nods. “Do you want me to write it down?”

Phil throws a pillow at him. “What happened to subtlety?”

“Died round about the time you started looking good all the time.”

“But you’ve always said I look good.”

Dan turns to face him. “Almost as if that’s the point I was trying to make.”

Phil walks over to the bed and sits between Dan’s legs, scrolling back and forth between the pictures.

“You just didn’t even try with this one,” he lifts up his phone to show the same picture as before. “You can’t even pass it off as wanting a picture of scenery or anything, it’s just an escalator.”

“It’s not just an escalator.”

Phil pauses and raises an eyebrow. “It’s not?”

“It’s photographic evidence of a God on an escalator, the world needed to see it.”

Phil drops his phone in his lap and looks up at him. “You did not just say that.”

“I’m just saying what literally everyone is saying in the comments and on Twitter, they’re just speaking the truth.”

“You’re just as bad as they are.”

Dan grins. “But I’m the only one that gets to do this.”

He leans down and kisses Phil slowly, and as he pulls away, Phil chases his lips with his own, and they both smile into the next kiss with practiced ease.

“I guess this just means I have to step things up for your birthday tweet.”

“Any plans for that? Good luck beating my birthday tweet for you.”

“Well if we’re tweeting random pictures we have of each other with no context now, I’m thinking of maybe posting the one I took of you the other day?”

“Which?”

Phil looks up at him with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye, and it takes a few seconds for Dan to remember just what picture he’s referring to.

“You are _not.”_

“Why not? People loved your topless Instagram story near the beginning of tour, I’d just be giving them a second helping.”

Dan wraps his arms around Phil and pulls him closer against his chest. “First of all, _I_ was the one filming that so it’s different, and secondly, I wasn’t fucking covered in hickies from the collarbones down. Oh, and I also wasn’t naked.”

Phil links his fingers with Dan’s. “My phone my rules.”

“People would question it.”

“I think people already get the idea when you’re posting pictures like that of me with no explanation or justification.”

“I just want everyone to see how good you look, is that a crime?”

“You want to show me off to people that have been watching us for years anyway?”

“I always want to show you off.”

“Do you realise how sappy you’re being tonight?”

Dan smiles and leans to rest his head atop Phil’s. “I’m just happy.”

“I’m glad.”

“You’re not mad I posted them?”

Phil laughs softly. “I’m mad I didn’t get to choose the ones you posted out of the hundreds of options, but I’m not mad you did. I just wish I’d have thought to do it to you first.”

“Feel free, just none of me naked and covered in hickies.”

“I’d have a big selection to choose from.”

Dan smiles into Phil’s hair. “I know.”

“Doesn’t the world deserve to know how good of an artist I am, though?”

“Call it a hidden talent.”

Phil laughs again. “Okay.”

“You sure you’re okay with me doing things like this, really?”

“Yes, do you want me to write it down?” Phil replies sassily, emulating Dan from earlier.

“God, you’re intolerable.”

“Half right. I am a God, you said so yourself.” Phil winks.

“I already regret this.”

Phil grins and leans up to kiss him.

Yeah, Dan thinks, fuck subtlety.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i started writing this literally as soon as i saw those photos because how could i not 
> 
>  
> 
> twitter; bloggerhowell (where i'm active a good 100% of the time)  
> tumblr; cafephan
> 
>  
> 
> title credit; Wild Heart by The Vamps


End file.
